So Ya Wanna Win 5 Dollars
by Lynnika
Summary: The sequel to CourtTV! GO ME! I ACTUALLY MADE IT! Beware..this story is full of randomness. From popcorn to umm other stuff! WHEE!


Hey! Member me? Miss me? Queen Lynnika is back! Go me! *sings* Its been a while! Um..lalalalalala!!!!! But anyway! I am finally making my sequel to CourtTV...I hadn't done that till right now. I hope yall like it.....a lot! I have many ideas cuz in the 3 months I have been rebelling against..um.....well the people aren't important but! I have gotten more comical! GO ME! *dances* see the comic humor. But anyway. Thats enough of that! Moving on!  
  
Remember...This is the sequel to CourtTV. If you havent read that...i suggest you do because you won't understand the whole point of the story...i think...either way read my story! YAY! My sequels tend to go off topic..*thinks* wait..Have i written a sequel..*thinks* no...eh well.  
  
Beware...this story is more random than ever...which is awesome^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So Ya Wanna Win 5 Dollars  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well..actually I do...I own myself..and the audience. GO ME! And i also own a TV, 20 dollars, clothes, a notebook, and a mechanical pencil!  
  
Chapter 1-The Audience Lives On ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The former Judge Lynnika is sitting in the bar mourning the lost of her show. Popuri is sitting with her along with Jack.  
  
Lynnika: *crying* How could they do this?  
  
Popuri: aawwww Lynnika don't worry. They'll be other shows, more ways to boss people around!  
  
Jack: *eating popcorn*  
  
Popuri: *takes the popcorn from Jack* Gimmie that!  
  
Jack: Hey!  
  
Lynnika: You don't understand....BARTENDER! Another round!  
  
Bartender: Um..I think you've had enough..Sorry Lynnika I'm cutting you off.  
  
Popuri: Uh oh...  
  
Jack: *still trying to get his popcorn*  
  
Lynnika: *eyes flare red* *stands up and jumps over the counter* WHAT..did you say?? YOU CAN'T CUT ME OFF! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MY TOURMENT IS!  
  
Popuri: This just can't be good...  
  
Lynnika: *stands on the counter* ITS ONE THING TO LOSE THE ONE SHOW I HAD. THEY CAN TAKE MY SHOW. THEY CAN TAKE MY POWER.THEY CAN TAKE MY RIGHT TO OVERRULE PEOPLE.THEY CAN EVEN TAKE MY LIL GRAVEL THINGIE. BUT THEY TOOK THEM.....  
  
Jack: *has stopped fighting for his popsicle and gazing at Lynnika* Whos......them?  
  
Lynnika: *smiles at Jack sweetly* *eyes flare again* THEM......they..they took...my...they took...*begins to cry* THEY TOOK MY AUDIENCE! *wails and sits on the counter* AHHHH! I WANT MY AUDIENCE!  
  
Jack: *hugs Lynnika* Awwwww don't worry. We'll get your audience back. I don't know how to do that...but lets play a game to pass the time!  
  
Popuri: *eating Jacks popcorn* This is good!  
  
Jack: HEY! THATS MINE! *steals it back*  
  
Popuri: BUT ITS GOOD!  
  
Jack: THATS MY SPECIAL RECIPIE POPCORN! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Popuri: Special recipie?! WHATS IN IT! GIMMIE SOME!  
  
Jack & Popuri: *fighting over the popcorn*  
  
Lynnika: *sitting there* Game.....a game....I don't need court..cuz I can have the most kick ass game ever...  
  
Jack & Popuri: *rip the bag and watch the popcorn spill on the floor*  
  
Jack: *screams* *stares at the popcorn* POPURI! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! I HAD TO PAY FOR THAT SALT! I HAD TO MAKE THE SALT! I HAD TO PUT THE SALT IN THE BAG OF POPCORN!  
  
Popuri: WELL WHAT WAS IN THE STUPID SALT POPCORN STUFF THATS HURTS YOU TO LOSE SO BAD!  
  
Jack: I CANT TELL YOU! BUT I CAN TELL YOU I GOT IT FROM KAI!  
  
Lynnika: ....well that explains a lot...  
  
Popuri: ...................OH NO!!!! THAT POPCORN DID COST A LOT OF MONEY!  
  
Jack: I TOLD YOU!  
  
Jack & Popuri: *start picking up popcorn off the floor and eating it*  
  
Lynnika: O.o" Um ya......I'm gonna go work on my idea now.......*wanders off*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small crowd is gathered in the town square. There seems to be a going on thanks to..well...Lynnika..duh.  
  
Lynnika: *standing on a boulder* OOOOOKAY! HERES WHATS GONNA HAPPEN!  
  
Mayor: How are you going to tell us what is going to happen!?!? YOUR NOT THE MAYOR!  
  
Lynnika: No duh. Do I look short and fat to you?  
  
Mayor: ...No...  
  
Lynnika: I DIDN'T THINKS SO! Now! Like I was saying before I was RUDELY interruped....*glares at the mayor* I WANT MY AUDIENCE BACK! *pulls out a clipboard* Now...my audience is located here. *points to a spot on the map thats blue*  
  
Cliff: Um..they are in the ocean?  
  
Lynnika: NO DUMMY! THEY ARE ON A BOAT!\  
  
Cliff: oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh....  
  
Lynnika: *stares at him* ...... DEDE!!!!  
  
Dede: *walks up to her* what?  
  
Lynnika: *points to Cliff*  
  
Dede: *hits Cliff in the head then runs off*  
  
Lynnika: *yells* THANkS DEDE!  
  
Cliff: @__@"  
  
Lynnika: NOW..as I said...they are located here*points to the spot again* Yall are gonna get my audience.  
  
Kai: Why do we gotta do it??  
  
Lynnika: *screams* CUZ I WANT MY AUDIENCE BACK NOW!!!!!!! NOW GO!  
  
Karen: What do you mean go?! WHAT IF I DONT WANNA GO!?!  
  
Lynnika: *eyes flare* *pulls out a gun and points it at Karen* GO NOW! *falls off the rock and accidently shoots a beetle* oops...  
  
Lil Crowd: *run away to the beach screaming*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil Crowd: *come back to town square soggy wet sea weed covered*  
  
Lynnika: *stares at them* Well?  
  
Cliff: *spits out a fish* BLEAH! We got your stupid audience.  
  
Audience: *walks in and sits in the seats that seem to just appear on each side of the square*  
  
Lynnika: *jumps up and down* My audience! MY AUDIENCE! HA! I got my audience back. I have outsmarted the people who canceled my show!  
  
People who cancled court Tv: *standing looking at Lynnika evilly* GET HER AND THE AUDIENCE!  
  
Jack, Popuri, and Kai: *sitting on a bench eating popcorn*  
  
Kai: *munch* this is gonna be good  
  
Lynnika: *screams and pulls out the gun from before*  
  
Leader of the dudes: You wouldn't....  
  
Lynnika:.....YOU GO TO HELL! YOU GO TO HELL AND DIE! *shoots him*  
  
Other Leader dude: *looks astonished* IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT! *runs after Lynnika*  
  
Lynnika: NOLI ME TANGERE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Other Leader dude: *stops in his tracks* What?  
  
Lynnika: FUTUE TE IPSUM ET CABALLUM TUUM! BESCRERE BRACIS MEIS! ITS MY AUDIENCE! YOU CANT HAVE THAT! AND AS SOON AS YOU DIE IM GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER SHOW AND THERES NOTHING YOUR LIL ASS CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!*kicks him in the balls then hits him in the head*  
  
Kai and Jack: *walk up to him*  
  
Other leader dude: *returns conciousness* .....  
  
Kai and Jack: *looking at him* *start laughing* DAMMN! YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *laugh hysterically*  
  
Lynnika: *points gun at the other leader dude* .... *drops gun* I ain't gonna shoot you...you ain't worth it..GET THE HELL AWAY! YOU GO TO HELL! GO TO HELL AND DIE!  
  
Other leader dude and his henchmen: *run away*  
  
Lynnika: Now....thats better. *sits in a chair* *sets up 8 chairs* Now...lets get down to business...lets play....so ya wanna win 5 dollars.......  
  
DUNDUDNUDUN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ You like it? I hope you do. Not the best first chapter but I'm never really good at those. It will get better. The more interesting crap will happen next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! PPPPPPPLEEEEEEEAAASEEEEE! Oh ya..I'm gonna tell you what I said in Latin:  
  
NOLI ME TANGERE- Don't touch me  
  
FUTUE TE IPSUM ET CABALLUM TUUM- Screw you and the horse you rode in on  
  
BESCRERE BRACIS MEIS- Eat my shorts  
  
And thats it! Pretty cool huh? Those phrases are in Latin. If you want other Latin insults, go to internetbumperstickers.com! HEHEHE. So ya. L8ter! 


End file.
